Misread Frequency
by Justmeallthetime
Summary: -interconnected oneshots- They were all wrong for each other- too many betrayals, too many misunderstandings, too much doubt. But she didn't choose to love him, and he wouldn't choose to love her.
1. Misread Frequency

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. At all. No need to sue me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Don't be stupid."

And she wasn't stupid.

"You're so annoying."

She tried to be nice – and it was hard, with Naruto being an idiot and all.

"_Sakura."_

She strained to hear him. What were those things… those frequencies… that he left behind?

"Hn."

What did they _mean_?

"Don't be stupid."

"_Don't you dare."_

She poured over books.

"You're so annoying."

"_Stop following me."_

She tried so hard to find the meaning. What was it…

"_Sakura."_

"I need you to _stop._"

…that he was trying to say?

"_Sasuke-kun!"_

She memorized every code.

"_P-Please…"_

She _strained _to hear him.

What…

What…?

_What?_

"Thank you."

And yet, she failed.

"_Thank you."_

She _crashed_.

When Sakura woke up, the bench was very, _very _cold.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

120 words of one-shot goodness. Please review.

~Just me all the time… +_+


	2. Glass

I do not own Naruto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What if I said 'I don't love you anymore'?"

Disinterested silence.

"Sasuke?"

"If you said it, then you said it. What does it _matter_?"

"… It's true, you know. I-I don't."

"Hn."

"…Sasuke?"

"_What?_"

"I really don't love –"

"Shut up."

"…I _don't_…"

He shot her a glare that could've frozen over the Sahara.

"Go _away_, Sakura."

It was then that Sasuke realized that her eyes were like glass.

"… love you."

Sharp and fragile all at the same time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, so originally this was supposed to be a one-shot, one-time thing, but these ideas kept popping into my head, so how about a _series _of one-shots?

~Just me all the time… +_+


	3. Diary

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Whatcha reading?"

Sakura closed her forest green journal.

"Not reading, Naruto. I'm reviewing some… notes that I wrote."

She flashed him a half-smile. He returned a coy one.

"Funny, I never knew that teme was a medical term."

"_Did you read my-"_

"No, I _reviewed _it."

Naruto dodged a punch that would have shattered his nose.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just a little tid-bit.

Just me all the time… +_+


	4. Not so Natural

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't really blame you, girl. He's _hot._"

And Sakura was thus reminded of why she didn't go to Ino with her problems.

"I think it's in those Uchiha genes." Ino sighed moodily. "Too bad there aren't more specimens. I would _love _to study another piece of that."

"Ino! Focus on the problem at hand!"

"Relax, forehead, I have a solution."

Sakura looked up, vaguely hopeful. "Which is?"

Ino smirked at her pink-haired friend from across the kitchen table. From where she sat, Sakura was _perfect _for a little experiment. She had the looks, the smarts, and the personality. What she lacked – besides a stunning wardrobe – was a certain… quality of sorts.

Luckily, it could be taught.

"Leave it to _me_." One haughty flounce, not-so-innocent smile, and "inventory" check later, Sakura was screaming at her inner for having suggested asking Ino for advice in the first place.

Strangely enough, she didn't get a reply.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the late update. I got carried away with other things and story ideas, but here it is! I plan to move this along a bit faster, and don't worry about the cliché matchmaking hint; it won't end up like that _at all_.

Well, thanks for reading!

Just me all the time… +_+


	5. Away and Up

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was cold, and he stood alone, bracing himself against the elements.

Against time.

And he really – willing this to be the truth, not wishing it – _liked _it that way. Every day, every single _hateful _day he could fight, and hate back. Against the obstacles that held him back. Against the vivid memories inside his head. Against _warmth_.

_Pink._

Sasuke blinked. _Oh._

A figure in red, and a blob of pink.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura walked briskly, wrapping her arms around herself against the chilling wind, and briefly glanced at Team Seven's training grounds. It was so empty and deserted and cold and –

Sakura blinked, and lime eyes widened. _Oh!_

'_Sasuke-kun!'_

She raised a pale arm in an enthusiastic wave, which Sasuke completely ignored, and grinned, ready to greet him as always when she remembered.

_**Back off.**_

Sakura froze like a deer in headlights.

_It hurts._

Black eyes glanced into green.

_And it's too cold._

And Sasuke looked away.

_To breathe._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Against you too, Sakura." _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note:

Another chapter! Wow, these really seem to be getting longer, don't you think? Well, review! They're welcome, and much appreciated.

Just me all the time… +_+


	6. An Opening

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Teme."

"Hn."

"Craphole."

"_Dobe_."

A very foxy grin. "Bet you're jealous, huh?"

Sasuke didn't even bother to ask. Unfortunately for him, Naruto seemed to be full of words and conversation. There was, after all, a long three hour difference between showing up and actually starting anything.

Except today it seemed that Sakura joined the missing-in-action group. Or, as Sasuke strongly suspected, the missing-in-_inaction _group. In fact, the image of Sakura chatting away while Kakashi buried his face in orange was so believable that he snorted.

Very uncharacteristically.

In Naruto's face.

And casually walked away.

Naruto gaped at his retreating back.

"HEY! Come back here, you asshole!"

"Or what," he called back, smirking. He felt a challenge coming on.

An opening.

"Or else I won't tell you about my date with _Sakura-chan _later today."

About ten feet away from him, Sasuke froze. Then scoffed. "No way, dobe."

"_She _asked _me_."

It took Sasuke about five seconds to realize that he was supposed to be walking away. In the two that it took to consider it, however, he found himself face to face with the dobe, and decided to spend the last three glaring a message.

His shadow-like eyes seemed to disagree.

"Two words teme," Naruto goaded, and Sasuke felt the world begin to mock him. _"Believe it."_

_He felt a challenge coming on._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note:

So? Well? _Huh?_

What do you think? _Please _review and tell me! I honestly have no idea how you feel about this chapter, or the whole story in general, unless you tell me!

Lend a review?

Just me all the time… +_+


End file.
